Dwarven Buggy (Zundrbar Model)
The Buggy is a recent creation invented by the Zundrbarian Engineering Guild, specifically by the Voltsvagn Engineering Company, centered around the Voltsvagn Clan of Zundrbar. The buggy was invented in +2000 by the Engineering Guild, primarily for use in exploring rough terrain, such as that of New Zundrbar. Engine In contrast with the Goblinoid Car Models, the Dwarven Buggy (Zundrbar Model) is powered using a steam engine, which requires steam, not petroleum, as the internal combustion engines require. The internal combustion engine of the Goblinoid Car Model differs with a steam engine, because the internal combustion engine by definition, requires a fuel to be burned inside the engine, and the explosions as a result of the burning gasoline. These explosions allow for pressure to be applied to the turning of the wheels, where it is necessary. Steam engines on the other hand, work by external combustion, which means that a fuel source outside of the engine is required to produce steam which propels the moving parts, such as the wheels. The engine of the Dwarven Buggy is based around a cycle of heating and cooling, which makes it more efficient than the steam engines used in the steam tanks of the Kingdom of Ironforge, which are more wasteful and less efficient. The temperature of the steam rises in the engine to the point where the steam acts almost like a liquid, and thus yields more power than the normal steam engine. This steam engine is far more cheaper than the internal combustion engine due to a general smaller amount of parts required. For example, there is no constant need for a transmission or a muffler, and it does not have to be refuelled very commonly, and also can be powered using any fuel. Furthermore, the car is also quieter, and can heat up faster. Design The car was primarily designed to be a compact vehicle, holding three individuals at the most, as pictured above. The design of the car was focused around a very Dwarven themed aesthetic, with visable parts and such. The majority of the car is made out of steel as well as wood for aesthetic value. Due to the steam engine, the wood is not at risk for combusting. Strength/Durability The buggy is not very strong when compared to other vehicles such as the Goblinoid Model Car, however it is very durable, much more durable than the Goblinoid Model Car. The wood does not rot very easily. The engine does not require repair often due to the nature of its steam based design, and when repairs are required- it is usually not very complex and can be completed by a basic engineer. How it's used The Dwarven Buggy is used to get around rough terrain, such as mountainous areas, such as the Northmountain Region (the mountainous area between Zundrbar and Ironforge. In addition, the buggy is also used in the region of New Zundrbar, due to the narrow not allowing for Steam Tanks to pass through easily. Category:Technology Category:Zundrbar Category:Vehicles